


unholy

by minty_mix



Series: 2017: мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Но то, что происходит сейчас, хуже всего, что Нийота когда-либо делала. Это неправильно даже для неё. Это стыдно, возможно, даже низко игреховнонастолько, насколько вообще может быть. И стыд алеет на смуглых щеках Нийоты, когда она снова делает шаг в чужую каюту.





	unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы гета просто в том, что по факту Ухура в отношениях со Споком, и все это — измена.

Нийота никогда не была правильной девочкой. Она знает, где можно и даже нужно нарушить правила, чтобы остаться в выигрыше, где можно наплевать на обычные устои, где нужно надавить, а где стоит побыть немного сучкой, чтобы получить своё. Она умеет использовать ситуацию, подстраивать ее под себя, добиваясь желаемого. И ее бы не было на корабле, если бы она была тихоней.

Но то, что происходит сейчас, хуже всего, что Нийота когда-либо делала. Это неправильно даже для неё. Это стыдно, возможно, даже низко и _греховно_ настолько, насколько вообще может быть. И стыд алеет на смуглых щеках Нийоты, когда она снова делает шаг в чужую каюту.

Как давно это началось, Нийота не скажет. Иногда ей кажется, что это было с самого начала, что для этой яркой, обжигающей вспышки хватило одного лишь взгляда на чужую молочно-белую кожу, а иногда — что все началось гораздо, гораздо позже, в тот момент, когда больше некому было ей помочь с починкой двери в каюте. В любом случае — это началось. Как это закончить, Нийота не знает.

И, к своему стыду, даже не пытается, потому что ей _нравится_.

Если бы только Спок знал, что происходит за его спиной, если бы только он догадывался. где Нийота пропадает после своих смен почти каждую неделю, — это бы разбило ему сердце. Но он не в курсе, она прикладывает все усилия, чтобы он ничего не узнал, хотя ей от этого ни разу не легче. Потому что так — нельзя. Потому что Спок этого не заслужил.

Так нельзя.

Но как же хочется.

Ей хватает одного только взгляда — короткого, мимолетного, — когда они пересекаются в коридоре, чтобы понять, что вечер она проведет не в своей каюте.

Поэтому она набирает сообщение в личном чате и идет к каюте, дверь которой, к ее приходу, уже открыта. Нийота делает шаг внутрь. Дверь с тихим шелестом закрывается, и на своей талии Нийота чувствует чужие теплые руки.

— Ты такая красивая сегодня, — шепчут ей в ухо, и она, не в силах себе отказать, тянется за поцелуем.

Джейла целуется так же прямолинейно и дерзко, как и говорит. Острым языком она скользит внутрь, жалит зубами мягкие губы, оттягивает их, прижимая Нийоту ближе к себе и вместе с тем вжимая в дверь. Нийота тает в ее руках.

На прелюдии они никогда не тратят много времени. Слишком сильн **о** желание в их крови, слишком явно оно чувствуется в касаниях и в поцелуях. И терпения — слишком мало, чтобы ждать еще дольше, потому что весь остаток смены с того самого момента, как они столкнулись в коридоре, когда Нийота спешила в научный отсек по заданию Спока, прошел будто в тумане, ведь все, о чем они могли думать, — это вечер вдвоем, горячие прикосновения тел друг к другу и влажные поцелуи.

Джейла легко подталкивает Нийоту к кровати, заставляя сесть на нее. Они размыкают губы лишь на пару секунд — чтобы избавить Нийоту от платья, а Джейлу — от жилета, в котором она, плевав на все запреты, расхаживает по инженерному отсеку. А после — снова целуются, сплетаясь языками. Поцелуй мокрый, страстный, такой, о котором они обе мечтали весь день.

Нийота укладывается на кровать спиной, и Джейла садится на ее бедра. Скользит руками по смуглым плечам, накрывает ладонями грудь, пока еще скрытую бюстгальтером, чуть сжимает, и Нийота жарко выдыхает ей в рот, прикусывая губы. Она чувствительная, Джейла это знает и бессовестно пользуется этим, стягивая белье и касаясь груди уже пальцами. Она очерчивает шершавыми от постоянной возни в инженерном подушечками темные вершинки сосков, срывая стон с губ Нийоты, слегка сжимает пальцами, но только слегка, потому что Нийота не любит боль, не любит дискомфорт, и Джейла никогда в жизни не причинит ей страданий больше, чем это уже делают их тайные встречи.

Они пробовали прекратить и продержались пару недель. Было тяжело смотреть друг на друга, знать, помнить эти звуки, которые можно было извлекать из разгоряченных тел друг друга, и понимать, что больше нельзя. Что больше ничего не будет — ни касаний, ни поцелуев, ни тихих разговоров до самого утра и ленивого секса глубокой ночью.

Они пытались, но не смогли, потому что оказалось, что приятнее грешить и гореть за это в аду, чем не делать ничего и гореть там же, но уже за бездействие.

Поэтому теперь Нийота ловкими пальцами расстегивает ширинку на брюках Джейлы, опускает их к разведенным коленям, и та сама снимает их до конца. Нийота прижимает ее к себе за упругие ягодицы, накрыв их узкими ладонями, сжимает пальцы, чувствуя горячую кожу, и губами ловит тихий стон Джейлы.

Она переворачивает их на бок, они сплетаются ногами так, чтобы было удобно тереться друг о друга, и прижимаются, ощущая жар своих тел голой кожей. Джейла скользит рукой вниз, касается Нийоты там, где жарче всего, и та стонет, громко и в голос, когда сладкая дрожь волной прокатывается по спине. Ей кажется, что там, за дверями каюты, все знают, что она здесь и чем она занимается, но когда Джейла надавливает снова — прямо так, через ткань белья, — последние связные мысли покидают ее разум.

В следующие несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений они избавляются от остатков одежды и снова укладываются на кровати. Они так и не могут оторваться от губ друг друга, целуются, соприкасаясь губами и языками, и этот поцелуй — необходим, как воздух и как дыхание. Кажется, что если разорвать его, перестать трогать друг друга губами, то мир вокруг рухнет.

Руки Джейлы жадно скользят по телу, выученному наизусть,. Большие пальцы трогают соски Ухуры, но не останавливаются там, а следуют ниже, гладят по чуть выступающим ребрам и животу, а после — два пальца ласково, но с напором, ввинчиваются внутрь Ухуры, а большой остается, надавливая на клитор. Ухура стонет, тут же насаживаясь на пальцы сильнее, потому что это восхитительно, и внутри разливается обжигающее тепло от того, что Джейла начинает двигать ими все быстрее и быстрее.

Ухура в долгу не остается: закусив губу, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, он проскальзывает ладонью по спине Джейлы, пересчитывая кончиками пальцев жемчужинки позвонков, касается нежной кожи ягодиц и, проведя ниже, чувствует, как горячо и мокро у нее между ног. Пальцы по смазке входят легко и быстро, и уже через пару мгновений им обеим удается найти единый ритм, в который они попадают.

Каюта полнится тихими всхлипами и громкими стонами, влажными звуками любви и страсти, и Ухура понимает, что в ней не осталось ни капли стыда — так ей сейчас приятно и хорошо. Джейла под ее руками — мягкая, женственная, такая, какой никто ее еще не видел. Сейчас нет ее привычной брони из воинственности и твердости, нет ничего из того, что она показывает миру в обычной жизни, есть только голые чувства наружу, потому что здесь, в объятиях Ухуры, она может быть настоящей. И Ухура ценит это, открываясь в ответ, являя ей, что у нее внутри на самом деле, каждый раз боясь, что Джейла уйдет, ведь у нее там не светло и мягко., там что-то слегка загрубевшее и полное усталости и тупого отчаяния, потому что она — изменщица. Но Джейла принимает ее такой, какая она есть. И, наверное, в этом причина того, что Ухура возвращается к ней всегда.

Джейла двигает пальцами быстрее, проворачивает ладонь, добавляя третий, и Ухура только беспомощно сводит бедра, зажимая руку между ног. 

И все вокруг, весь мир, смешиваются в один красочный калейдоскоп, вынося куда-то в новую реальность, полную удовольствия и наслаждения. И Джейла, и Ухура теряются в ней, отдаваясь эмоциям полностью, позволяя чувствам накрыть с головой и захлестнуть, все теперь видя в ярких, насыщенных тонах. И от этой яркости, от этой живости, от того, насколько все _по-настоящему_ , мурашки скользят по разгоряченным телам, пронзая сладостью прикосновений и выплескиваясь дрожью в ногах.

Лениво целуясь, они лежат так еще несколько минут, приходя в себя. Влажные пальцы еще подрагивают, а каждое касание отзывается тянущим внизу живота удовольствием, но от этих ощущений настолько хорошо и чудесно, что Ухуре не хочется даже двигаться. Она гладит Джейлу по лицу, проводит пальцами по скулам, чувствуя горячую кожу под самыми кончиками, и умиротворение разливается по всему телу.

Они снова разговаривают до самого утра. Пьют безвкусный чай из репликатора, обсуждают что-то, что приходит на ум буквально за секунду, и наслаждаются компанией друг друга, не зная, как скоро произойдет следующая встреча.

А утром, после начала новой смены, Ухура осторожно выскальзывает из каюты Джейлы и спешит в свою, изо всех сил надеясь, что Спок не будет задавать никаких вопросов. Он и не задает, никогда, но она все равно боится этого. Хотя и знает, что будет виновата — во всем, что может случиться, — сама.

Спустя неделю Ухура ловит взгляд Джейлы в общем зале и понимает, что снова увидит ее вечером. 

Она по-прежнему знает, что это неправильно и максимально греховно. 

Знает и снова делает шаг в чужую каюту.


End file.
